fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dawn14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flipline Studios Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Penny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Burnapollo (Talk) 04:43, October 11, 2012 Hi do you like Papa's Taco Mia To: Unknown. yes i do like taco mia, but i like freezeria betterDawn14 (talk) 16:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Dawn14 chat with me (Louisfe (talk) 12:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC)) chat wiz me? PAPL (talk) im on chat! (Louisfe (talk) 23:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC)) Dawn14 Akari There! I KEEP ON GETTING KICKED FRUM CHAT!Dawn14 (talk) 02:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 Thank you. I appreciate that very much! No Swears or be Banned (talk) Chat with Me (Louisfe (talk) 12:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC)) Chat with me --Louisfe (talk) 00:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) O.K I got it from the community central, But don't do it if you like your name. The Arrow Dog! (talk) 07:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm on Chat Louisfe (talk) 16:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Chath Chat Louisfe (talk) 13:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat with us! The Arrow Dog! (talk) 18:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) TestD14 (talk) 16:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 http://flipline-element-high.wikia.com/wiki/Flipline_Element_High_Wiki That's a link address to my new wikia! Can you contribute there? Write about high schollers mastering elements! Click on it to read more! Epic Like A Boss (talk) Come Back to Chat Parsee Is Jealous of The Signature and The Replier! (talk) 21:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Parsee Is Jealous of The Signature and The Replier! (talk) 23:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm back King Boo (talk) 18:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Matthew! Sweet Little Poisonous Body (talk) 12:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC) hay d14 happy late bday :D 904nyc904 (talk) 16:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) (904) Can u CHat EVERDAY, I'M LAUNCHING LAZORZ (talk) 23:36, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Come Back Then :) EVERDAY, I'M LAUNCHING LAZORZ (talk) 00:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) y u exit chat EVERDAY, I'M LAUNCHING LAZORZ (talk) 12:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Plz come Back KB Said It was a Joke, It wasnt me The Toad (talk) 18:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Plz come Back The Toad (talk) 18:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Plz The Toad (talk) 18:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Plz KB Said it was a joke The Toad (talk) 18:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Plz The Toad (talk) 18:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) r u mad at me? Come back to chat Everyday I'm Scaring wimps! ~ 'Coz I'm A Boo! 15:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat with Me! Everyday I'm Scaring wimps! ~ 'Coz I'm A Boo! 17:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Come back to chat! Everyday I'm Scaring wimps! ~ 'Coz I'm A Boo! 17:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Come to chat! 殺す-Scarlet Devil Mansion Maid (talk) 12:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ok 殺す-Scarlet Devil Mansion Maid (talk) 13:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat with me The Red Buzzy Beetle! With A Spike!! 15:41, January 24, 2013 (UT restore pages by backing the history! i have parental controls, have to be gone in 10 minutes This wiki will be revenging soon There's nothing we can do... Chat with me The Red Buzzy Beetle! With A Spike!! 10:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC) BRITNEY SPEARS! No, wait, Angry Birds! Oh, I forgot what I was gonna say (talk) 22:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Wanna come chat what me and Paplers? Chat with me The Blue Hammer Bro. who Loves throwing boomerangs! 18:52, February 5, 2013 (UTC) only make a few people admins... Kit Kat Budalla2012 (talk) 13:00, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14, on the friends section on your Profile, on my name, delete: he wanted friends so i become his friend, and say only: friend. OK. Dawn Hey Dawn Alien Space ll is my friend and he told me about this wiki and told me to make an account and say I am Alien Space ll. Please unblock Alien Space ll. ~~(MWG ll)~~ Why didn’t you unblock ASll AS ll was really a nice person he made good edits he was helping this wiki please unblock him. thanks for unbanning me! i won;t do that again! 4gice me? Kit Kat Admins Sorry to bother, but you're changing way ''to many people to be admins. And Bereisgreat and Papl's actions were ''not breaking any chat rules so I see no reason to just ban them like that. When someone gives you their heart, you have to be careful not to drop it. Whether you asked for it or not.Talk03:54,2/12/2013 The last admin you would make is The Bad Ice Creams (who needs to block every Moh IP that Papa Luis revealed) Havemeforty (talk) 11:40, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat The Basic Enemy.. The Goomba 15:53, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hi. Let me tell you why you banning me was completely unjustified. For starters, bad username puns being a level 4 assault on chat is ridiculous. I don't see how this is as bad as this Wiki takes it to be. It's not a big deal. Second, I didn't make a bad username pun. It was a typo. I wrote your name in that message as Dawn14 but mistyped it as Damn14 once. It happens. I corrected it immediately after you pointed it out. Third, you can't ban me from chat for something that I didn't on chat. The bad username pun rule (that's very illogical and weird) only applies to chat. If I did break any of those rules not in chat, then how do you reason that it's right to ban me from chat? I didn't violate any chat rules since those rules only apply to chat... Fourth, you can't just ban me from somewhere without telling me. Basic communication is vital for the relationship of admin and community. Please be rational when reacting to this message. Bereisgreat (Shout!) 18:15, February 12, 2013 (UTC) chat wiz me Kit Kat ... You had better go to our side, or meet the same fate as your pathetic friend Husky. Papa Luis IV (talk) 22:44, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat wiz me wat happened, all wikers used to be on chat alot. i noticed louisfe is getting a little inactive... Summer time is Cool, With Juicy Fruit then i will make someone make me chat mod... i dont like you now... you reported me! Summer time is Cool,(Shout!) With Juicy Fruit